Incase You Missed It
by KrystalClear101
Summary: Dawn keeps messing up and messing up. The whole 'No worries,' isn't really working out all too well. But Ash is somehow managing to cope while being the very reason that she keeps apologizing. Collection of one-shots. Pearlshipping.
1. Acceptance: Hoenn

**A/N:** Hi! Hi! Everyone! I'm sorry to inform you that the oh-so-awesome possum Ketchum family will not be joining me today. (AWH!) I know huh? But anyway, here comes something BIG, something _new_, something flashy! It's a collection! Yay! First off is Hoennshipping, only because I've never done one before and I love Brendan! :3

P.S.- after this I will be accepting requests for pairings, themes, and such as long as they are legit and I can get at least 500 words out of it. Okay, I'm done. Enjoy!

**Incase You Missed It**, a Collection of Pokémon One-Shots

Chapter 1

**Title**: Acceptance

**Pairing**: BrendanxMay, Hoennshipping

**Theme**: Surprises

**Summary**: And so he raced up the stairs, excitement in each step. For not only had his biggest dream true, but he had also gotten something he had been wanted for some time and just had the urge to tell his best friend. Collection of one-shots. Hoennshipping.

Ages:

Brendan- 23

May- 20

"May! May! Maaaaayyyy!" he shrieked, bursting through the front door of her house. He paused momentarily in his raid to wave to her mother before he shot right up those familiar stairs. To say that Brendan Birch was excited would be an insulting understatement. The boy was ecstatic.

"Maaaaaayyyyyyyy!" he screamed even louder as he thrust the door open with the brightest and creepiest smile etched across his face.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" she screamed, startling the pokémon in her lap. Said pokémon, Eevee, was also frightened and ended up chomping down on her trainer's finger. Said trainer, May, jerked her hand back and began shaking it.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Brendan also screamed. Why? He had no clue.

"Ouch!" May shrieked, holding her now bleeding finger.

"Oh…" Brendan murmured, scratching his head with a nervous smile.

"Enlighten me Brendan, what was so damn important that you had to burst into my room, scare my pokémon, and cause said pokémon to bite me." May growled at the man wrapping her finger. He grinned sheepishly, finishing up her finger.

"Sorry. I was just so excited about…man! I can't hold it in any longer! If I do I'm gonna burst!" he exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. She pushed him away and brushed herself off.

"Arceus forbid, we definitely wouldn't want that." She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. They were in the bathroom where Brendan had performed first aid on her finger, to which she was somewhat grateful for.

"May…I got in!" he said, waiting for her reaction. She merely cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Er…what?" she asked.

"I got in!" he repeated himself.

"You got in what?" she asked again.

"No, you don't understand. _I_ got in!" she sighed at him.

"I understand that you got in. What did you get in to?" she asked, getting irritated. He was getting irritated himself, expecting her to immediately catch on to what he was saying.

"Think about it Yam! What have I been trying to get into ever since I was ten?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her this time. It took her awhile before her mouth fell open, her eyes wide.

"…You…you got in?" she asked, unfolding her arms.

"I got in!" he shouted. She squealed excitedly and jumped into his arms.

"You got in! Oh my gosh! I'm so proud of you!" she said. He wrapped his arms around her slender form and smiled into her hair that smelled of raspberries. She released herself from his grasp and began jumping around the bathroom like child on Christmas.

"You got in! I knew you could do it! Gosh, do you know what this means? You're like a celebrity!" she exclaimed, this time it was she who grabbed him by the shoulders. He smiled at her excitement, but she didn't know that there was something else he had to tell her.

"Yeah. But wait, there's more!" he said, holding up his index finger.

"I don't know what you could have to tell me that could possibly top that news." She said. He merely shook his head.

"You have no idea Yam, just follow me outside." He said as he made his way outside. May followed close behind, her mind wandering.

'_What could he possibly have to tell me?'_ she thought to herself. Before she knew it, they were in front of their favorite tree. The tree they played on when they were growing up. She smiled, feeling nostalgic. She looked down to see Brendan on his knees, digging in the ground.

"B boy? What are you doing?" she asked, peering over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

"Ugh…I buried it here about two weeks ago. I just hope it's still here." He grunted a few times, throwing dirt back behind him. May narrowly dodged each clod that came her way.

"What are you looking for?" she asked, her excitement disappearing.

"Ah ha! Thank Ho-Oh it's still here." He said, coming across a small box. May couldn't see what it was because he was in the way.

"I really wish you'd tell me what-" her speech was interrupted when he turned toward her, still on his knees. Her breath was hitched in her throat. He had a solemn look on his face, which was strange for Brendan.

"May…we've known each other for a long time and I-"

"Yes!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Awh! I had a really sappy speech memorized and everything." He whined at her for not letting him finish. She merely laughed at his expression when she pulled back. "You could've at least let me finish Yam." He frowned playfully.

"Excuse me for wanting to save you the embarrassment." She shrugged, her arms still around him. He smiled, leaning in to kiss her. She responded by leaning in as well.

_About six months later…_

"Brendan! Brendan! Breeeendaaaaan!" she screamed, rushing down the hallway of their home. He was currently in the main room, trying to watch TV and sign a paper that came in the mail a few days prior.

"Breeeendaaaaan!" her volume increased, as she grew ever closer to where he was.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" he screamed at the sound of her shrill shouts, messing up his signature completely.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" She screamed in response to his scream. Brendan then looked down at the paper and saw a mess of chicken scratch where his signature was supposed to be.

"Awh!" he said. May calmed down to see what he was upset about.

"Oh…" she said, smiling apologetically at her husband. He sighed, pushing the papers aside.

"Why do I have a strange sense of déjà vu?" he asked, smiling up at her. She grinned widely and jumped up and down, a pink paper clutched tightly in her hands.

"Because I got in!" She screamed.

"You got…in?" he asked. She stopped jumping and gave him the most incredulous look she could muster.

"You know what I'm talking about! I got in!" that's when it hit him.

"You got in!" he said, standing up.

"I got in!" she jumped into his arms. He picked her up and swung her around a few times before sitting her back on her feet. She beamed up at him.

"Congratulations! I knew you could do it!" he said, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Now you're not going to propose or anything are you?" he asked, to which she laughed.

"No proposals but I do have something really important to tell you and…er show you I guess." She shrugged, the bright smile never leaving her face.

"What?" he asked. She took his hand and guided it to her small abdomen.

"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed. Brendan's eyes widened the size of saucers, and if his jaw could drop to the floor it would've. But instead of that, he smiled weakly and May watched as his eyes rolled back and he fainted.

"I knew he wouldn't take that part well." She said, shaking her head at her unconscious mate.

**A/N:** Yay! Hoennshipping! This was kind of off the top of my head! Oh yeah, Brendan got into the Pokémon League Hall of Fame and May got into the Contest Hall of Fame. I know they're a little young, being in their early twenties and all but hey, they all live in a pokémon world, right? Anything could happen.

So now, I am accepting suggestions and requests from here on out! So PM me, put it in a review, email, do whatever and I'll try to make it into a one-shot! Remember themes and pairings have to be legit. And no yuri or yaoi…sorry!

But thanks for reading! 4 Sure

R&R


	2. It's Poffin Time: Fortune

**A/N:** Hi! Hi! Everyone! I'm back! So, how's your week been? I don't know if you can tell or not, but I'm going to try to do a one-shot every week. Keyword being try, if I don't keep up, I'm sorry! So here's the next one and it is…fortuneshipping! Whoo! Oh yeah, I don't own pokémon. (forgot to do that last time…whoops…)

Also, after this one, I will be doing review replies at the beginning of each installment. Without any further ado, here's your story.

**Incase You Missed It**, a Collection of Pokemon one-shots

Chapter 2

**Title**: It's Poffin Time!

**Pairing**: LucasxDawn, Fortuneshipping

**Summary**: When Dawn finally manages to drag Lucas to the Poffin shop he finds out that not only is making poffins a hard task but a messy one as well…especially if you don't know what you're doing.

**Theme**: Cooking

Lucas wasn't one to complain. He actually prided himself in being the most tolerable person he knew. But there were certain things he knew he wasn't born to do. Like be a businessman, or a singer. Those just weren't his talents. Especially not cooking. It was hard to explain that to Dawn, however.

"Come on! I'm telling you that making puffins is not that hard." The blue haired tried to convince the boy while dragging him down the street to the poffin shop. Her face showed nothing but elation as she marched in front of him.

"I'm telling you that this is going to end badly. Dawn please, you know I'd do anything else but this." He whined slightly, trying to loosen the surprisingly strong grip she had on his wrist.

"Please? We're only going to be in Hearthome for a couple more days and you need to learn sometime in your life." She pleaded with him, poking her bottom lip out. He staggered back at the face then regained his composure, refusing to look at her.

"F-fine, I'll do it. But only once." He warned her.

"Yay! I promise you'll love it!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly. Soon the two were inside the building. It smelled sweet and buttery. The walls were a creamy yellow color. All inside the large room were tables with poffin pots sitting atop them. There were even other trainers inside doing the same thing. Dawn beamed and walked over to one of the tables with Lucas at her heels.

"Hi! My friend and I would like to make some poffins. Is that okay?" she asked the lady standing nearby. Said lady turned around, her brown hair flipping with her.

"Why of course! I just finished the batter in this one. Let me know if you need any help, okay?" with that, the lady bid them ado with a smile. The two trainers sat down at the table and removed their bags. Dawn began to pull out her berry case while Lucas watched as she did this, thinking of doing the same.

"Don't worry, we can use my berries, okay?" he nodded, gaining a nervous feeling in his stomach.

'_Why do I have a bad feeling about this…" _Dawn then dropped a pink, ripe, pecha berry in the mixture with a plop. She giggled at the sound, as she stood ready to stir. The fire below it was blazing hot. Dawn sniffed the aroma for a spit second before grabbing the spoon and stirring it in fast but gentle circles, first clockwise then counterclockwise.

Lucas watched in awe as she completed her task expertly. That's when he began to notice things about her that he never seemed to see before. The way her tongue stuck out to the side when she stirred. How her blue eyes gave off a determined but lovely shine.

"Whoa…" he whispered but soon caught himself, trying the shake the blush from his face. Apparently he had been watching for a while for when he looked up, Dawn was taking the small pink poffin out, holding it in a soft, white napkin. The smile on her face was a proud one as she presented it to him.

"See! It's easy! Now you try while the batter is still good." She suggested. Lucas was pulled up from his seat and had a spoon shoved into his hands. He gulped, looking down at the creamy, steaming batter, mocking him.

"Uhm…w-what do I do?" He asked Dawn. She gave him a small smile before dropping an oran berry in his hand. He nodded, and placed the berry inside.

"Now hurry up and stir!" she instructed him excitedly. He jumped and practically jabbed the batter, causing droplets to fly up and land everywhere. His surprised stirring soon turned into frantic stirring as the speed of his strokes increased. Dawn stood off to the side about to panic.

"Ah! No! You're going too fast! Wait, wait! You have to stir it the other way! No! Ugh! Lucas!" she shouted at him, trying to dodge drops of batter coming her way.

"I told you I couldn't do it!" he shouted back. By now, half the batter was either on him, the table, or Dawn. Soon it began to harden and his arm began to cramp up and the stirring stopped.

"Lucas! It's going to burn if you stop stirring it." She said. Lucas then turned back to the brown batter, eyes wide. There was a smokey smell in the air that tickled his nose. Feeling frustrated with him, Dawn pushed him aside and tried to save what was left of the poffin.

Once it was done, she took it out of the pot and slumped down in the seat while wiping some lingering sweat from her brow. Lucas took a seat next to her, feeling awkward and somewhat ashamed of his less than mediocre talent. He watched silently while she ran a hand through her bangs and sighed. He took a breath before he began speaking.

"Dawn?" he started. Letting out a well-needed breath, she turned to him. After analyzing his face for a minute, a smile slowly formed on hers and soon she was trying to hold in her laughter. He arched an eyebrow at her, confused at her sudden change in mood.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked. He was somewhat offended by the action. But whatever offensiveness had formed vanished at the sound of her light giggles. It was almost contagious for he soon found himself smiling and trying to hold in his chuckles. But he maintained his composure, just for the sake of keeping the title of 'the sane one.'

"I'm sorry Lucas, it's just…you have so much batter on your face!" she pointed out through her amusement. Lucas brought a cautious hand to his face and felt the wet, sticky substance on his fingers. It was all over his face, he thought. He noticed Dawn coming up to him with a napkin in her hands.

He swallowed nervously as she crouched slightly before him. To him, the smile she was wearing was both endearing and frightening at the same time. He couldn't shake the odd feeling welling up inside of him and it somewhat unnerved him.

"Here…let me get if for you." She said as she began wiping his face. He cringed once the cloth made contact with his cheek. Then he blinked. He wasn't as nervous as he thought he was going to be. But never in all the months that they had been traveling together had Dawn ever so close to him. He could feel her breath lightly brushing his face ever so often and it sent chills all over him.

Then all of the sudden, she stopped and she stood there staring at him. Before he could think, he felt a strange pressure on his left cheek before she stood up abruptly with her back turned to him. It took him a while to register what had just happened.

"You can clean up the mess right? I have to go to the ladies room." With that, she took off without a second thought leaving the poor boy to take in all that had just transpired.

"Did she just…just…" he was at a loss for words as he stood up and began cleaning up the mess he had created. To say that he looked lost would be an understatement. He went on, absentmindedly wiping the table with his mouth slightly open. Soon he was finished, wiping his hands off on another napkin. Then he brought a hand up to his cheeks where he could've sworn Dawn's lips had just been. It was strange to him, almost foreign but not bad.

'_Not bad at all.'_ He blushed at the thought and shook his head before picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

He picked up the two poffins, the good and the bad, and stuck them in the poffin case he had been given a long time ago. The only thing left to do was wait for Dawn to come out of the bathroom. So he stood by the door, hands stuffed in his pockets as he waited for his partner to return. Soon He could hear her light footsteps coming closer with each passing second.

"Sorry I took so long. Uhm…are you ready to go?" she asked, looking at the ground and shuffling her feet. Lucas smiled before opening the door.

"Yeah, let's go." He smiled. The two stepped out into the early evening and began walking down the sidewalk towards the pokémon center where they were staying for the time being. Then Lucas stopped, his gaze forward. Dawn paused as well, standing right next to him with a perplexed look on her face.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked. Lucas turned to her, a strange expression on his face that surprised the blue-haired girl. Out of nowhere, he leaned in and planted a small kiss on her cheek. Her eyes widened the size of saucers when he pulled back, smirk on his face and small traces of a blush as well.

"We should make poffins more often." He said while still smirking. And with that, he walked ahead, leaving her standing on the sidewalk. Unlike him, however, her reaction was less calm. She giggled girlishly before jogging to catch up to him. There was a bright smile on her face when she reached her hand down to join his.

**A/N:** The end! So what did you think? I hope Dawn and Lucas weren't OOC at all. I've never done a full one-shot with Dawn or a story with Lucas so it felt good to broaden my horizons! I also hope the description of the poffin was good. I went by how you do it in the game instead of the anime.

Anyway, tell me what you think and give me another pairing. I'll try to post the next one sometime next week and that's when I'll start the review replies.

As always thanks for reading! 4 Sure!

R&R


	3. Practice: Ability

**A/N:** Hi! Hi! Everyone! Week three, story three! Everything is in threes! It's exciting huh? Well, I'm stepping out a little further with this one. Yes, upon request it is AbilityShipping. –gasp- I know huh? Don't act all surprised, you knew it was coming. Anyway, here are the replies:

KK the Prophet: Not too fond of Fortune? Meh, it's understandable. But yeah I could totally see Dawn acting that way too. Anyway, this is what you've been waiting for! I hope you enjoy it. Thanks a bundle for the review. You get a hug! \o/ Haha! That's so cool!

Spikes3: I'm glad you liked it! My favorite part was when she reached down to hold his hand. It was too cute of a moment to pass up in my book. Anyway, I'm more of a fan of Hoennshipping than Fortune but I don't want to seem one-sided. And OMG! That poem thingy that you wrote at the end was too cute! I couldn't help but go 'Awh!' when I read it. How'd you come up with that? Haha! You get two hugs for that \o/ \o/ I still think that's cool. Thanks for the review!

Hanon Diethel: You guessed right. It is indeed AbilityShipping! I hope you enjoy it! Yeah, Lucas burning the poffin was pretty hilarious. Thanks for the review! Hugs all around! \o/

Heather: I'm just gonna use your real name because typing your username is a task and you use my real name so…yeah! To be honest, I had never read a FortuneShipping fic in my life. But I was playing D/P and I was making poffins with my character and I though 'Huh…this would be a good idea for that fortuneshipping fic!' and there you have it. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for your review! \o/

And lastly, I don't own pokémon. If I did, Ash would be long gone! Just kidding! I love that messy haired, dense trainer! ;p

**Incase You Missed It**, a Collection of Pokémon one-shots

Chapter 3

Title: Practice

Pairing: AshxAnabel, AbilityShipping

Theme: Surprise/Shock

Summary: Anabel comes to Pallet to visit Ash without him knowing. She has something on her heart that she's been dying to tell him ever since the he left the Battle Tower. Little does she know that he's been practicing. Collection of one-shots. AbilityShipping

It had been two and a half years since I had seen him.

He didn't know I was coming as I watched him walk down the road to his house. I was inside, waiting for him.

His mother reminded me of him and when I told her I was a close friend she welcomed me inside her home with open arms. Just like he welcomed me into his life.

I watched as he stared up at the clear blue sky, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans. His attire had changed since the last time I saw him. He looked even more handsome than I remembered. But for some reason, he wasn't wearing a hat.

I blushed, trying to hold in my anticipation. It took all the will inside my body not to open up the door and shout his name. But I knew better, I didn't want to frighten him after all.

He was close now.

I wonder if he still remembers me. If he thinks about me like I think about him. If he wants to see me again. If I'll brighten up his day like he brightens mine. I can hear his footsteps on the porch and my heart is pounding heavily against my ribcage.

He's here.

My breath gets hitched in my throat when the knob to the door begins to turn. Slowly it opens and I can see part of him through the crack. Before he opens it completely, I check myself to make sure that everything is the way it should be.

Then I see him up close.

He's changed so much, yet he's still same. I smile while trying to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall. I didn't know I'd be this torn up inside. He enters his home and breaths in deeply, taking in the scent.

"Mom! I'm hom-" he stops in mid-sentence as his chocolate eyes fall on my lavender ones. Slowly, his smile fades as we stare at each other. For the first time in two years, I get to look into his eyes. They're still warm and inviting just like I remember.

"Anabel…" my name escapes his lips just for a second and my heart skips a beat.

"Hi Ash, it's been awhile." I managed to say with a smile. He looked at me as if he were analyzing me. And for the first time, I was actually nervous around him. There was something odd, but familiar about the way he looked at me. Then he smiled. It wasn't just any smile.

It was _his_ smile.

The smile that I longed to see for such a long time. I smiled back, a strange warmth rising to my cheeks. A weird feeling washed over me, it felt as if someone were entering my mind. I didn't understand at first. Then he was walking over to me, taking small steps until we were standing toe to toe.

I couldn't recall him every being this close to me before.

He looked like he was concentrating hard on something. I couldn't process any thoughts of what was going on, I was too wrapped up in how close we were. Then he smiled again. I felt something on my hand and I looked down only for a second to see his hand holding mine, our fingers intertwining. His other hand was resting on my back.

"I feel the same." He said, leaning his forehead on mine. He was smiling _his _smile. Then I finally realized what happened. Why I felt like someone was inside my mind. Why he looked so serious. Then I smiled, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze before a soft laugh escaped my lips.

"You've been practicing." I said back, leaning into his touch. The moment was pure bliss. I couldn't have asked for anything better than a feeling like this. I sensed his feelings and found them to be identical to mine.

**A/N:** The end! Okay, I'll admit that this was a little hard since I had never written about AbilityShipping before. I had to do some research on Anabel so she wouldn't be out of character. Also, Anabel can sense feelings right? And at the end of _Second Time's the Charm_, Anabel says that Ash can't sense feeling yet so there's still a chance for him to develop that type of ability. And he did!

So that's my explanation for anyone who's confused. Alright, next one up will be…I don't know…I haven't gotten any requests for something I haven't done yet. So if you want to see something, put it in a review, email, PM, whatever tickles your fancy.

As always, thanks for reading! R&R


	4. In the Pocket of my Jeans: Contest

**A/N: **Hi! Hi! Everyone! This one is a little late, I know but I've been swamped with school work lately. School is not cool! DX But I go anyway, so what can I do? Anyway, this is contestshipping! Whoa! I've never done one before so bare with me! Now for the replies:

Spikes3: I'm so happy you liked it! Honestly I was nervous about that pairing because I'm not a big fan of it but I'm glad it turned out okay. Anyway, this one is Drew and May. Again, not a big fan but I couldn't help the theme! Hope you like it!

KK the Prophet: Yay! You liked it! Oh, I'm so happy! Sorry about the Misty bashing though, I kind of forgot about that part. But yeah, I was so nervous, you just wouldn't believe it. Hey, thanks to you, I might write another one. Possibly a sequel. Thanks for the review! I hope you like this next one.

MisterP: Thanks for reviewing the latest chapter! I'm glad you found the past stories interesting. Well…at least this one has Drew in it right? But the pairing you mentioned does sound interesting. I might do it later on down the road. Who knows? It could be the next big shipping! Anything could happen. Again, thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy this next one!

Alright, now that that's done, we can do this disclaimer! I don't own pokémon so don't sue okay? Gracias! Let's begin!

**Incase You Missed It**, a Collection of Pokémon One-Shots

Chapter 4

**Title:** In the Pocket of my Jeans

**Pairing:** DrewxMay, Contestshipping

**Theme:** Fitting Rooms

**Summary:** AU. After having a mental disagreement with the guy who left three pairs of jeans in the dressing rooms, the last thing May thought she would find in the pants pocket was a note that had a 10-digit number on it. Rated T for language. Contestshipping

_Thursday 4-9pm_

It was an early Thursday evening when May got to work. She usually clocked in at four on the weekdays and here she was entering the door of the store at 3:50. The brown-haired blue-eyed girl calmly walked through the warehouse of the store all the way to the break room. It was empty as usual for everyone was out on the floor. Sighing, she removed her green jacket and hung on the coat rack before she opened up her locker, grabbed her nametag and stuffed her purse inside.

After brushing her uniform orange shirt and adjusting her jeans, she was in front of the old time clock. Searching the times cards for her own, she took it out and slipped it in the machine. Once it made the familiar noise, she pulled it out and placed it in its designated spot. Then she checked the assignment sheet to see where she would be for the day.

"Fitting rooms? Really? Ugh…" May groaned, pulling her hair back into a ponytail before she left the break room. In all honestu, she hated fitting rooms. It was the worst job in the world. But she tolerated it, only for the sake of getting a check at the end of the week.

"Thank god I get paid today." She smiled. May soon stepped through the doors and onto the floor. There were a lot of customer in the store, she noticed. She shrugged making her way to the fitting room desk. No one was there.

"Great. I'm alone." She grumbled, rearranging the things on the desk like the number tickets and the various pens and highlighters littered around the area. She looked at the returns rack to see it completely empty. She smiled at the thought and leaned on the desk, tracing invisible circles on the gray surface of the desk. Looking up she blew up her bangs with her hand resting in her palm.

"Why couldn't I be up at the registers?" she asked no one in particular as she watched people walking through the store with clothes in their hands, some with baskets and such. Old people, young people, kids. People from all ages came to the store to shop, and why not? They had the best prices.

"I wonder if I could get Ash to bring me something to eat on my fifteen…" she wondered. Ash was a co-worker of hers that worked full-time since he was out of High school. He had graduated last year. She shrugged, wishing for something exciting to happen.

May then noticed someone carrying about three pair of jeans coming her way. But there was something odd about this person. Was that…green hair on his head? She arched an eyebrow while reaching for the three number tag, her hand resting atop it. As he got closer she noticed that his eyes were green as well.

"Hi, how many do you have?" she asked, a fake smile on her face. He gave her look that read, "Really? You can see how many I have?" she kept her smile up, all the while waiting for him to tell her how many clothes he had.

"Three." He finally responded. May mentally rolled her eyes while picking up the ticket and handing it to him. He muttered a thanks before he disappeared behind the fitting room wall. May frowned.

"He didn't have to look so mad…" she said, her arms folded across her chest. No one seemed to come to the fitting rooms after him, so she stood there until he came out…without the three pairs of jeans. She gave him an incredulous stare when he handed her the tag and walked away.

'_Bastard!'_ she cursed in her head as she stomped back to the room that he was in. The door was open and the floor was littered with jeans.

'_Damn him!'_ she snatched up each pair of jeans and grumbled as she carried the bundle back to the desk. May reached down below the desk and grabbed three pants hangers and began zipping and buttoning them back up before snapping them on the hanger.

While she was zipping up one pair, she noticed something white sticking out of the pocket. Feeling curious, May poked it and found it to be paper. She gave off a perplexed look before she took it out and looked at it.

_Call me XXX-XXX-XXXX_

Giving the paper a glare she balled it up and tossed it in the trash and continued fixing the jeans that he had left haphazardly in the room.

"As if…" she grumbled.

_Saturday 10am-4pm_

May was happy today. Brock had put her on the registers. It was her favorite task to do. Nothing made her happier at work than breaks and working the registers. There were five computers up front, each one of them touch screen. When she signed in to her computer, using her own personal code, May smiled and waited for the customers to come racking in.

"I'm so ready." Up there with her was Misty who was working the Courtesy desk, the one that specifically handled returns and exchanges. Misty never really liked coming to work but she did it anyway, she needed the money.

"Hey Mist, do you think we're going to be busy today?" May asked, leaning on the desk with her head resting in her palms. Misty looked up from her nail filing and scoffed.

"Moderately busy since it's the weekend and yesterday was payday." She responded, looking at her perfectly round nails. The red head pocketed the nail file and popped her gum before she noticed a customer. Giving May a nod of the head, the brown haired girl quickly straightened herself up before greeting said customer with a smile.

"Hi! You ready to check out?" she asked. That's when she noticed that mop of green hair. Her eyes widened for a second before they returned to their normal size.

'_Not him…'_ giving out a sigh, she took the items that he hand laid out on the counter and began to scan them. Of course they had to be jeans. He, on the other hand, was nonchalantly standing around the register, hands in his pockets. May secretly glared him as she finished up.

"You're total is 38.46 pokédollars." she said as she waited for his method of payment. He then gave her an odd stare. The boy looked at the screen at how much each pair cost.

"Hold on…how much were those jeans?" he asked, pointing to the distressed pair. May exited out of the current screen to check the price of the pair he mentioned.

"Uhm…21 pokédollars." She replied. He frowned and looked like he was giving her answer some thought.

"Meh…I don't want those." He brushed it off.

'_Again?! Really?!' _she sighed and put the hanger back on the jeans before placing them on the return rack.

"Okay. Now it's 17.46 pokédollars." she repeated the price while giving him an impatient glare. He sighed, reaching in his back pocket for his wallet. He pulled out a 20 pokédollar bill and handed it to her.

"Your change is 2.54 pokédollars. Have a nice day." May handed him the bag and watched as he left. Rolling her eyes she turned back to the jeans he didn't want and grabbed them off the hanger.

"You puttin' those back?" Misty asked as she watched her leave. May turned back and nodded. Once she was far enough for Misty not to see her, she reached into the pocket of the jeans and just as she had hopped, there was another piece of paper inside. She opened it and read what it said.

'_What are you doing after work? Call me XXX-XXX-XXXX just a reminder. Drew'_

Her eyes widened a bit as a smile made its way to her face. Instead of throwing the note away like the last one, she pocketed it and made her way to where the distressed, men's jeans rack was.

"So his name is Drew, huh?"

_Monday 4-9pm_

It had been three hours since she had clocked in and this was the first break and last break she would get. May had her feet kicked up on the chair next to her as she munched on a bag of chips and sent a text to someone. As she soon as she put her phone down on the table in the break room, she heard footsteps. She looked up to see Brock coming down the hall.

"Hey May, you have a visitor outside. It's some guy named Drew?" Her squinty-eyed boss called. May shot up at the name and gave him an odd stare.

'_Dr…Drew…'_ the sound of his name gave her an odd feeling in her stomach. Sure she had seen him maybe once her twice and yes he was on her mind since he sent her secret notes but she just thought he'd keep leaving her notes. She didn't think he'd ever want to exactly talk aside from her interacting with him as a customer.

These thoughts ran through her head as she made her way to the doors where she was expected him to be standing. Sure enough when she came through the doors, there he was. His green hair was still sticking out like a sore thumb. May cleared her throat to get his attention. At the sound of the noise he turned, green eyes focused on her.

"Uhm…what?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. He smirked, hands stuff in his pockets. She noticed he was wearing a lavender and white polo with blue jeans and simple black shoes. He was also carrying a navy blue jacket over his shoulder.

"I noticed that you hadn't called me." He said, doing a weird flip thing with his hair.

'_What the hell was that…'_ she asked herself.

"Sorry. I have a tendency not to call people who leave random notes." She replied with a smirk of her own. He chuckled softly and his smirk grew.

"You got me there. I actually came in here for two reasons." He started.

"Yeah?" She replied, edging him to continue.

"One was to ask you out in person. So what do you say?" May looked at him with a look of shock. She didn't know how to respond.

"Uhm…" she stuttered, as she looked down at her feet. Focusing her gaze upwards, she was met by a red rose.

'_A…a rose?'_ she cautiously took the flower that had the thorns removed. She then looked at him with a confused gaze.

"I'll take that as a yes. How about I pick you up after work?" he offered. May swallowed hard then nodded. He smirked and turned slightly to leave, before May stopped him.

"Wait! What was the other reason you came in here?" she asked all of the sudden. She remembered that he said he had come in her for two reasons.

"I always come in to check out the competition." He responded. Drew winked before he made his leave, putting on his jacket all the while. May looked perplexed before she read the letters on the back of his jacket.

'_Employee of xxx.'_ It then clicked in her mind what he meant by competition. She growled, gripping the rose tightly in her hand before she whipped around and burst through the doors back to the break room, stomping all the way.

Brock noticed her and moved out of the way. He shot her a concerned glance when she threw the rose across the table and slumped down in the chair. She began to eat the chips angrily with a cold glare written across her face. The brown haired man approached her slowly.

"May…is everything all right?" he asked cautiously. May huffed and stuffed her hand back in the bag of chips.

"Just peachy."

**A/N:** Done! This one was weird, I know. It was actually based off what I do at work. Yes, I hate working the dressing rooms! It's cruel and unusual punishment especially when people leave their clothes on the floor of the room. Let's pretend that May works at JCPenny's and Drew works at Macy's. Anyway, I hope everyone was in character and all that and I hope you enjoyed it. Again, sorry it was late!

So what's next? And please…no crack pairings. If I do write one, it'll take a long time to make it actually make sense so that's why I'm not doing any. I'm trying to keep with the idea of doing one every week and I struggled with this one. So please keep that in mind when suggesting.

Many thanks! 4 Sure

R&R


	5. Broken Limps Mend Hearts: Poke

**A/N: **Hi! Hi! Everyone! Sorry for being super late. I've been injured! My left hand…er is fractured? I think that's what it is. Anyway, I was in the process of typing this chapter when I had an…accident and it was so hard to type and finish! So yeah, I'm sorry…again. But here it is! It's POKESHIPPING!

-gasp-

I know huh? Onto the replies:

KK the Prophet: In all truth, I can't stand Contestshipping, in the world of pokémon anyway. That's why I put the setting of the story in an AU. But yeah, I just can't get with crack pairing mostly because my brain'll explode from trying to think of a theme that will help the pairing make sense since it's crack for a reason. Who knows? I might attempt one some day. Keep your hopes up!

Arysd: -gasp- New reviewer! Yay! Arigatou for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it. It was strange to write a contest fic, let me tell you. But it was fun to go back and read it though, haha! Gary and Misty huh? No, that's not crack at all! To me, if characters have met and interacted for more than two episodes then it's not crack. I really hope it'll be fun to write. You'll have to help me with a theme though. Thanks for the review again. You get a hug! \o/ :3

Namia: Dun dun dun! Another new one! Thanks for the review! You got your wish, for this is indeed pokéshipping. I hope you enjoy it! Hug for you! \o/

Spikes3: Glad you liked it. I guess I can explain the last part. May works at say, JCPenny and Drew works at Macy's. Drew is checking out the competition, you know since JCPenny and Macy's compete for customers and stuff. Although I'm sure they don't give their employees jackets that have the store name on them. But yeah, that's the explanation. Don't worry about the poem though, although they are pretty cool. :3

Okay, okay I don't own pokémon so let's start!

**Incase You Missed It**, a Collection of Pokémon One-Shots

Chapter 5

**Title:** Broken Limps Mend Hearts

**Pairing:** AshxMisty, Pokéshipping

**Theme:** Injuries

**Summary:** An accident caused by our favorite dense trainer ends in Misty breaking her leg. Feeling extremely guilty, Ash promises her anything. In other words, unrelenting servitude to a red-head. Collection of one-shots. Pokéshipping.

_RING _

_RING_

_RING_

Came the sound of a small bell as it tingled in the hands of an impatient girl. Hurried footsteps sounded and soon a door burst open, revealing a disgruntled, panting boy holding a tray in his arms. He breathed in and out slowly before calming himself down.

"Took you long enough Ash. I've been waiting for an hour for lunch." Said the girl lying in a very comfortable looking bed with her arms folded across her chest and a defiant look in her eyes. The boy, Ash, merely gulped before sitting the tray down on her lap. He stepped away slowly, waiting for her reaction.

"Sorry, you know I can't cook." He gave a nervous laugh, scratching behind his head. Misty scoffed with a smile as she gazed upon the food in front of her.

"You're no Brock, that's for sure. But this'll have to do, I suppose. Thanks." She smiled in gratitude. Ash gave a sigh of relief as he took a seat in a chair nearby the bed. At the moment, Misty lying in his room on his bed with her foot elevated on a pillow in a large cast.

Looking at the injury, guilt crept into his mind as he tried to remember how she had gotten hurt.

"_Come on Mist! It's only a bit further from here!" Ash yelled, calling the girl from behind him._

"_This had better be good Ash." She grumbled, trying to catch up to him. They were just south of Pallet, going to a 'great' training spot that Ash had discovered as a boy. He wanted to show Misty something he had been so proud of, something he had never showed anyone else before. Not even Pikachu knew of this place._

"_Pika pi, pikachu pika?" the electric-type asked, its excitement greater than that of Misty's._

"_Trust me, it is." He beamed. Misty frowned as she climbed over rock after rock. Wherever they were going, it sure had a lot of obstacles to get past. She growled and kicked a stone out of her path. Soon they had come upon a semi-large hill with rocks covering it._

"_Huh, that's funny." She heard Ash say as she finally strode up beside him._

"_What?" she asked, dusting off her shorts._

"_I don't remember this hill being here." He said, scratched his chin with that ever-sheepish look adorning his features. Misty rolled her eyes as she stared up at the cliff longingly._

"_Well, if my guess is right the spot should be just over this hill." He claimed, determination in his eyes. Misty gave his back an incredulous look before she interjected._

"_Ash, are you insane? Don't tell me your going to try and climb that thing." She protested. Ash merely scoffed._

"_Come on Mist, we've tackled harder things than this before." He beamed, rubbing his hands together to get the momentum going. Misty watched with limited interest as he mounted the hill in a way only he could pull off._

"_Yeah that's true but it was always for a valid reason!" she shouted back, hands cupped around her mouth. Ash looked down from his spot and contemplated her response._

"_But this is a valid reason! It's a really good spot!" he shouted back. Misty sighed, kicking up clods of wet dirt with her foot.  
_

"_Can't we at least come back when everything's dry? It's dangerous to climb something like that when you could slip from the rain a few days ago." She advised, crossing her arms. Again, he stopped to think about what she said._

"_But…Misty!" he whined. Pikachu looked down at the girl with the cutest look he could muster. She grumbled and looked away to avoid his gaze. In the deep crevices of her mind, she just knew she was going to regret doing this in some kind of way. But there was something about Ash that made her do the unthinkable or unreasonable._

"_Fine!" she spat, sizing up the hill. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the sturdiest piece of rock she could find and began climbing up the same way Ash had gone. Everything was going fine, she was making a good pace. Looking up she saw that Ash was already at the top since it wasn't that high of a climb._

"_Come on Misty! It's not much further now!" he cheered her on. She grumbled at his optimism and continued to climb further up. But true to her earlier statement, the rocks didn't have enough time to dry from the downpour just days before._

"_Whoa…" she whispered, feeling her footing on the rock below slipping. She looked to Ash for support but he had suddenly vanished. She grimaced, looking down at how far she was from the ground._

'_Come on Mist! You can totally do this!' she chanted in her head. Suddenly, her hands slipped of the rock and she was left dangling, just a few feet from the top. She gulped down hard and swung her body around so that her idle hand could grab onto the next rock. _

"_Made it!" she shouted, letting her body rest of the top of the hill. She heard the footsteps of Ash coming closer as her breathing evened out._

"_Nice to see that you made it, Mist." He grinned down at her with a smile that no one could deny. She rolled her eyes and pulled herself up off the ground. She dusted off her shirt and shorts and waited for him to keep leading the way._

"_It's just over here. I can feel it." He was determined to get there no matter what. Misty sighed and continued to trek behind him, her feet dragging across the ground. He marched happily and took each step carefully while Misty could care less._

"_Make sure you watch out for-"_

_THUD_

_CRACK!_

"_Owww!" _

"_Idle twigs and things lying along the ground…"_

And that's how it happened. Somehow, Misty tripped over a…twig? And broke her leg. So now, he's reduced to being her slave until she recovers. It's been about two days since the incident and she's been occupying his room ever since. He doesn't mind…all that much.

"Where's my lemonade, Ash?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. He visibly stiffened then stalked out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Yep. He didn't mind at all.

"Misty still giving you the blues?" The voice of his mother, Delia, asked. She was currently wrapped up in a blanket on the couch with a cup of tea, reading a book. Ash sighed as he entered the kitchen, grabbing a glass. "I know I raised you to be helpful but this is pushing it don't you think?"

"It's my fault mom. I feel bad about what happened." He explained, pouring a faintly yellow liquid into the glass.

"I understand that but…_she_ tripped didn't she? On her own? It's not like you pushed her." She said, turning a page. Ash grumbled at her statement, knowing she was right in every since of the word.

"I don't mind it mom." He smiled and began walking back up the stairs. She smiled sadly at his retreating figure and waited for Misty's reply to the lemonade. In all truth she loved Misty, but after the incident, she saw a different side to the water type gym leader.

"Ash! You forgot my ice!"

"Oh my poor Ash…"

Misty sat atop the bed, her eyes focused on the door Ash had just left through to retrieve her ice. Her mind recalled his sullen expression when she sent him back downstairs to fix the problem. He looked so downtrodden and depressed.

'_Maybe I should take it easy on him…'_ she thought to herself. With her new resolve, Misty waited for him to enter the room before she enacted her plan. Ash was standing in the doorway, _iced _lemonade in hand.

"Here you go. Sorry about earlier." He tried to smile, but she noticed that it was forced. She smiled softly and took it from his lame hands.

"Thank you Ash. Look I…I…I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you. It's not right of me. I mean, it wasn't even all of your fault that I got hurt." All the while she was apologizing, she hadn't noticed him getting closer to her. "Some of the stuff you do, I could do on my own. And I bet you want your bed back and-"

She was cut off, however, when she felt his large hands cup her face. He was just inches away from her with an odd look on his face. Misty could literally feel all the color from her body rushing to her face. She watched as he reached up a planted a kiss on her forehead that quickened her heartbeat to 1,000 pumps per minute. He pulled away and smiled, his thumb lightly tracing her red cheeks.

"Don't apologize Mist. If I had listened to you, we'd be outside training or something right now. I don't mind helping people out, especially if it's you." He smiled sincerely at her. She was speechless. With that, he stood up straight and left the room, leaving a hot blush all over her face.

"Whoa…" was all she could say. The red-haired girl brought a shaky hand up to wear his lips had just been and she smiled.

'_I can't believe it takes me getting hurt to this kind of affection from him. Maybe I shouldn't tell him that it's just a twisted ankle.'_

**A/N: **SORRY!!!!!!! I'M SO SORRY I'M SO LATE! GAH! I HATE MYSELF! Okay, enough with the all caps and stuff. I really am sorry though. I just got soooo caught up in school and work and prom (I'm on prom committee) and family stuff and writers block and the pain in my hand that I just…whoosh… and then time just kept going by without me writing and stuff and…yeah.

So I apologize sincerely for that. I'll try harder next time, I promise! So what did you think? This is my first pokéshipping story so bear with me here. I hope Misty isn't OOC. Or Delia for that matter. I guess this is it. If you still have an kind of tolerance for my inexcusable tardiness please send me another pairing to do and I'll do my best!

SORRY, but thanks for reading! 4 Sure!

R&R


	6. Summer Rains: Advance

**A/N:** Hi! Hi! What's going on everybody! Nothing much? I see well…this one is…-drum roll- ADVANCESHIPPING! Whoo! Yep, you knew it was coming sooner or later. But geez, I haven't written an advanceshipping one-shot is soooo long! This one is actually one that's been on file for like a year but I never found the right moment to post it, but yeah, for the replies!

KK the Prophet: Still don't like the red-head eh? I'm super glad you stuck with me and my inability to not update. Haha! So thanks for the review! I am still taking requests for these reviews and I appreciate that you give my ideas for new pairings. Uhm…if you could give me some details on Red and Blue I think I could write a satisfactory one-shot.

LuciferIX: I was wondering when I was going to see a review from you. At first I thought it was because I hadn't written an advanceshipping one yet, but I guess not. Anyway, hey you reviewed all five of them at one time, very resourceful. Anyway, a lot of these ideas and them are just spur of the moment but the contest one was based of what I do at work. Fitting rooms are _hell_. Haha! But anyway, thanks for the review, I hope you like one, Psst…it's ADV!

Spikes3: I love love love the poems or rhyme thingys! They brighten up my day because they're so good! You've gotta teach me how to do that. Don't worry about the fourth one though, it's cool. Haha! I'm glad you loved it and I'm sorry you had to wait so long I've just been stumped with writers block and school that I've just being neglected my keyboard big time! I hope you like ADV! Thanks for your review.

Well, that's the end of that, so please…enjoy! I don't own pokÈmon!

**

* * *

**, a Collection of PokÈmon one-shots

Incase You Missed It

Chapter 6

**Title**: Summer Rains

**Pairing**: AshxMay, Advanceshipping

**Theme**: Goodbye

**Summary**: So he says goodbye, thinking that life will go back to normal once she goes away. But little does he know that she took a part of his heart when she mounted that boat and sailed away. Still as dense as ever. Collection of one-shots Advanceshipping

* * *

Ash and friends have decided to stop in an open pasture for the night, as they are about to enter Pastoria City where Ash will gain his fourth Sinnoh Badge. The group takes a few moments to catch their breath before starting the routine for setting up camp. Ash is bent over with his hands resting on his knees while he pants slowly, still trying to catch his breath.

Pikachu resides on his head, slipping into slumber. Ash looks around the field and sees Brock with one hand resting on a lone tree while he too pants slowly, having already taken the large backpack off of his shoulders. To his left is Dawn who lying is on the ground breathing loudly as her chest moves up and down in an uneven rhythm.

Ash sighed quietly before returning to his usual position and sitting down on the ground, rummaging through his own individual pack. He pulled out a fairly large canteen filled with refreshing spring water. He took a well-deserved drink and was quite satisfied as the cold liquid slid down his dry throat.

He then offered Pikachu some of the cool delight, to which he gladly accepted. He took one last sip before returning the container back into the pack when something shining brightly at the bottom of the bag caught his eye. He soon recognized it to be his half of the Terracotta Town Medal that he shared with a friend from the Hoenn region.

Ash picked up the ribbon in his hands and held for a few seconds as he reminisced about that certain trainer. Her name was May. He had met her his first day in Hoenn and had decided to travel with her after Pikachu had destroyed her bike.

From then on, they became close friends until their very last day together when he did a daring thing by entering the same contest as her where they tied and ended up cutting the medal in half, so each of them could take part in the victory. That same day, May and her younger brother Max, returned back home to Hoenn thus excluding themselves from the group.

Of course he missed them both but he still had some sort of connection with them. For Max, it was a promise that they would battle someday. And for May, it was that half of ribbon. Just recently, he had gotten the chance to see May as she had decided to enter the Wallace Cup held in Sinnoh.

What amazed him was how much she had changed. Her attire, her battling style, her complete attitude and everything else about her. Ash was more than happy to see her and at one point he found himself always wanting to be around her.

Then there came a time when the ribbon was brought up, prompting Ash to explain himself and May's connection to Dawn to which she understood, but in her mind she thought of it as more than a friendly gesture. Over the next few days, they continued to interact with each other, making up for lost time. But Ash soon came to realize that his time with May would be very short.

He was right. As soon as she came, she left. It was the evening after the Wallace Cup had ended and there they stood at the dock, waiting for May's ship to come in to take her back to Johto where she hoped to earn the last two ribbons she needed to enter the Grand Festival, as usual. Dawn and Brock had casually left the scene for a few moments, and promised to be back, leaving Ash and May alone.

"_Uh…It was great seeing you again May." Ash began nervously._

"_Same here. I had a lot of fun, as always." She responded with a smile while her gaze drifted to the side, not sure what to do next until Ash spoke up again._

"_Yeah…Is there any chance that you might be coming back?" he asked hopefully. He scratched his head nervously awaiting her reply._

'_I hope she says yes. Having her here was the best thing that's happened ever since we separated.' He thought to himself. He looked at the brunette as she brought her index finger to her lower chin, like she had always done whenever she had something to think about. He smirked inwardly at her cute facial expression. _

"_If the Grand Festival is over before you're done, then you can expect me to be here front and center." She saluted playfully causing Ash to laugh softly._

"_Just to let you know, you're always welcome back whenever, just give us a call, okay?" She nodded._

"_You bet I will." She winked as the horn for her ship sounded. As soon as it pulled into the port, Dawn and Brock returned._

"_It was really nice to meet you May. I'm sorry you have to leave so soon." Dawn whimpered sadly as she approached the brunette._

"_We'll meet again Dawn, I'm sure of it. You keep up the good work. You might've beaten me today, but I will get stronger." She firmly shook the girl's hand and smiled. She returned the gestured with just as much spirit and vigor. Truthfully, Dawn looked up to May seeing her as her inspiration and drive. May was the real push that she needed to get out of her slump._

"_I'll get stronger too. No worries!" Dawn chanted her oh-so-famous trademark phrase._

"_Here May, I packed you some food for the trip and also some pokÈmon food as well. It'll help your pokÈmon stay healthy and strong." He handed her two boxes, both wrapped in an orange ribbon. _

_She gladly accepted it with surprise and gratitude in her smile. Brock nodded slightly in return. To him, seeing May was a really great thing and having her around was another experience for the books. Although he would've liked it even more if Max had of tagged along, he was still content with it just being May._

"_Always thinking of the pokÈmon. You're definitely meant to be a breeder alright. I'll make sure to keep in touch Brock." May also shook his hand as a friendly gesture. The horn sounded once more as May turned her head towards her waiting ship._

_On instinct, Pikachu jumped on May's shoulder and rubbed his cheek against her own and sent a tiny spark to her signaling a sign of affection. He missed having her around, especially when Glaceon was an Eevee. _

_Sure, Buneary and Pachirisu were fun to play with but he felt like him and Eevee shared a more unique bond with one another. He was a little startled by the new addition to May's team but he shrugged it off still seeing the Eevee inside the evolved pokÈmon. Plus it was always nice to sit in May's lap whenever he wasn't on the battlefield. _

"_I'm gonna miss you too Pikachu." She laughed at the act as Pikachu retreated back to Ash, who was now staring at May._

"_I guess this is it." He stated._

"_Yeah." She stuck out her hand to him and he took it in his own before pulling her into a warm hug which greatly surprised all three bodies, including Pikachu._

"_I've missed you May. I still do. Good luck in Johto, and if you ever need me…I'm right here." He whispered softly into her ear, before drawing back and staring at her. She carried a heavy blush on her face as she stared him straight in the eye. There seemed to be a calm breeze in the air as the two stayed locked within each other's gaze. _

_For a moment, it seemed like they were the only ones there on the dock. Just the two of them together. Nothing could ruin that moment except the harsh reality that one of them would be departing in a matter of seconds. May bowed her head slightly as one single tear cascaded down her warm face. She felt something well up inside of her as the tear dropped to the ground making a dark circle on the pavement below. _

"_Right. Goodbye Ash, I'll miss you too. Goodbye everyone!" with that she took off toward the ship that was loading its final passengers. With another blow of the horn, the ship began to drift off with May on it, holding her half of the ribbon, and Ash on the other side, doing the same._

He sighed once more, missing the young girl more already. Dawn noticed his sadness, and decided to take the bait and cheer him up. She got up from her laying position and stood over him, almost annoyingly.

"What's the matter Ash?" she asked in a concerned kind of way. He looked up at her and smiled slightly, while tucking the keepsake safely behind him thinking Dawn hadn't noticed. She snickered inside of her head and waited for whatever excuse he would come up with to conceal his sorrow.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." He calmly brushed her off as another thought entered his mind, but it was interrupted by Dawn's voice again.

"Hmm…I don't think so…" she smirked slightly at the boy who was looking a tad nervous.

"Huh?" he started.

"Let me guess…you miss May don't you?" she approached him slightly as little beads of sweat began to form on his forehead.

"N-no I don't. What are you talking about?" he stuttered as his cheeks began to tint.

"Admit it you like May, Ash." She pointed a stiff finger in his direction as he backed up a bit.

"W-what?!" he asked, surprised.

"It's written all over your face." She laughed at his nervousness.

"Me? Like May? Th-that's crazy Dawn!" he shouted loudly, his face still partially red.

"Well, if it's so crazy, then what are you hiding behind your back, hmm?" she craned her neck to the side to get a better look the object clutched in his gloved hand. Ash cautiously moved to the side in order to avoid her stare but she moved along with him, the smirk still plastered on her face, her blue eyes full of mischief.

"Uh…nothing. There's nothing behind my back. Why don't you go somewhere and practice for a contest and leave me alone." He shouted at her loudly while turning his back to her, hunched over with an uneasy look on his face as her accusations began to figure themselves out inside of his cluttered mind.

'_She's right. I do miss May. A lot actually. But…do I really like her? She's an awesome person and an even better friend. I'm lucky to have met her and taken the next step with her by becoming her best friend…but…what about this leap into something more?'_ his fist was shaking timidly as he stared up at the setting sun in the distance. Dawn eyed him worriedly, for she had never seen Ash with such a frightened look on his face.

'_Maybe I upset him.'_ She thought to herself. Once again she heard the boy sigh as he stood up and dusted his pants off. Dawn watched as he continued to look down in his hand until he closed his fist tightly around the item and developed that determined look on his face. She sighed inwardly, knowing that Ash had returned back to his old self. He gestured for Pikachu to hop onto his shoulder before he took off in a sprint out into the forest full of trees.

"Ash, where are you going?" Dawn called after him, only to receive some incoherent shouts and a confident grin. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled.

'_Go get her!' _The blunette looked around the area and noticed a light fire, a large pot hanging above it and Brock dropping stew ingredients inside of the pot and stirring them in a circular motion. She gawked at the sight as Brock smirked in her direction. She scratched her head slightly, still trying to figure out how he managed to do all of that all by himself when it usually takes three people and a few pokÈmon.

"It's amazing what a guy can get done without a couple of kids slowing him down." Dawn scoffed at his comment and turned her head away stubbornly, causing Brock to chuckle softly.

"So where'd Ash go?" Brock asked while taking a quick taste of the cooking stew. Dawn sighed happily as she took a seat on a nearby tree stump with hearts in her eyes and her hands clasped together.

"He went to find…love." She looked over at Brock who had a sad expression on his face. Dawn laughed, somewhat feeling his pain.

"Ash is romantically challenged and yet he finds a way to attain love?! Oh, cruel world in which I inhabit, send me an angel!" he yelled into the early evening, causing the Sinnoh native flying type pokÈmon to disperse into the sky.

"Hey, I haven't found love either." She tried to reason with him only to receive a cold stare.

"You're only ten!" he yelled, throwing his hands into the air.

_To be continued…_

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Oh! What a blow! Haha! Cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha! Sorry guys, but you'll have to wait to see what happens. Now, should I update that second next, or should I do another pairing then update or…what? Let me know what you all think. Thanks for reading! I love you! \O/ 


	7. Summer Rains Pt 2 Advance

****

A/N: Hi! Hi! Everyone! How's your week been going? I hope this update hasn't been too long of a wait for you. Guess what? Today's an extra special day! You know why? It's my birthday! (throws confetti) it is also part two of the Advanceshipping one-shot. I decided not to make you wait for that. Here come the reviews:

Spikes3: I had so much fun messing with Brock and his unability to find love, haha! Then you add a hopeless romantic like Dawn and it just makes it all the more better right? Anyway, as always, love the poem and thanks for the review. Hope the update didn't take too long!

Love Guru KK: Oh! You changed your pename! Cool beans! Thanks for the info on those two, I haven't started the one-shot yet, but I'll get to it. Could you maybe give me a theme? And tell me if you want it to be AU or in the pokeverse. That would help a lot. I know, poor Brock. Thanks for the review!

SparklyCloudsOfDreams: Yay! New reviewer! Thanks so much for your review. I'm glad you liked the ending. I will be in fact doing a Dawn and Ash one next so hold on tight for that. Again, thanks for the review, I hope you like this one.

Winner479: Yay! You reviewed! It has been awhile huh? Thanks so much for the review, I really appreciate it! And yep, this is the second part so I hope that it turns out all right. Thanks for the compliment! I'll try to keep up the good work for the sake my love for writing! Thanks again!

All right, now as usual I don't own Pokémon so don't sue! Please enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Incase You Missed It**, a collection of Pokemon one-shots

Chapter 7

Title: Summer Rains (Part 2)

Pairing: AshxMay, Advanceshipping

Theme: Goodbye

Summary: So he says goodbye, thinking that life will go back to normal once she goes away. But little does he know that she took a part of his heart when she mounted that boat and sailed away. Still as dense as ever. Collection of one-shots Advanceshipping

* * *

Ash halted his sprint when he came across a lake with beautiful shining water. He breathed in the cool air as he took one step after the other, edging closer to the waters. The tiny blades of grass crunched softly under his feet as he kept walking until he came upon a lone boulder sitting adjacent to the still waters.

Ash decided to take a seat on the rock and think about the things that were on his mind. It was more like a certain person. A certain girl. She was all he ever wanted and more. But…how could he get her back? He sighed for the fourth time today and began to stare out at the sun setting over the horizon.

Suddenly, he heard tiny footsteps coming his way. He turned his head, as did Pikachu, whose ears were slightly twitching. In his mind, Ash thought that it might've have been Dawn knowing how easily she could give herself away in these types of situations. But he was wrong. What surprised him was this yellow being with a lightning shaped tail and black beady eyes.

"A Pikachu?" Ash started. Ash's Pikachu jumped off the rock and approached what seemed to be a wild female Pikachu. The two began to converse in their native tongue. Apparently Pikachu said something pleasing to the wild one, for she licked him on the face and snuggled her cheek against his own.

"That's what I call love at first sight." Ash laughed softly, causing Pikachu to glare at him slightly. The two pokémon walked over to where Ash was and sat at his feet. It was at that moment that Ash noticed something attached to the wild Pikachu's left ear. It was a fuchsia colored bow.

'_So it's not a wild pokémon. This pikachu must belong to someone. Oh well, they'll come looking for her sooner of later.'_ He shrugged noticing the two pokémon getting extremely comfortable with each other's company. He smiled at the sight as a deep feeling began to grow inside of him.

"You know, I have this feeling that if I tell May how I feel about her that she'll be happy with me and possibly join up with us…but I have this other feeling that she'll be upset and never want to talk to me again. I don't want that to happen. I care about her and the way our relationship has been built. But me being away for so long has probably given her the chance to expand her horizon and possibly find someone who is more romantic and, dare I say it, suave. Probably Drew." It hurt him to say that wretched name but he had to face the music, no matter how bad it hurt his ears.

The electric-types sensed his pain and snuggled up against him, Pikachu on his left leg and the other one on his right. He smiled and continued to ramble on, thinking that no one could hear him, except these two pokémon.

"I haven't thought of anyone else but May because she's everything I could ever want in a girl. So why should I look when she's right in front of me…or was in front of me. It's funny how you never miss someone until they're gone. These past few days have been just like those days back when she left the first time. It's the harsh realization that she's gone and I probably won't see her again.

"I just wish…there was someway we could be together again." He clenched his fist shut as the salty tear began to sting his eyes as it rolled down his cheek, him completely ignoring the fact that the great Ash Ketchum of Pallet who once held such pride, such determination was now reduced to tears.

"Ash?" that voice danced through his ear and purred like Cheshire cat. He jerked his head up slightly, as did the Pikachu's below him. For a moment, he began to process things in his head, thinking his mind was playing some of the rottenest tricks on him. He took a very deep breath and turned his head slowly. The sight before caused him to intake a sharp breath as his brown eyes widened largely.

There she stood, clad in red with a green bandana to finish off her signature look. She had that worried look on her face like whenever he would do something crazy and nearly get himself killed. He slowly slid off the rock, keeping his gaze focused on her incase it was just his imagination. Her right hand was held close to her chest, fist closed shut as if she were holding something. On an impulse, Ash half ran, half walked to the waiting girl and held her in his arms.

"I want you back May. I want you with me. I can't go on without knowing that you'll be by my side every step of the way. I've never felt this way about anyone before in my life and I'm not one to let things slip away. But, you almost got away from me, and now it's time for me to get you back. Please stay with me." He hugged her tightly. May was startled at his sudden outburst and was inclined to stay quiet and hear him out. It wasn't very often when Ash would open up to other people about his feelings, but here he was pouring out everything like a summer rain shower.

"All right." She muttered softly. Ash pulled back and looked her straight in the eye. She stared back, unblinking. He was surprised at how fast she had accepted his offer, but it was the answer he had been hoping, wishing and praying for and here it was wrapped in the satisfaction of acceptance.

"Forget Johto. Forget contests. Forget Harley, Drew and Soledad. Forget all of that. The only thing that matters is me and you. Truth is I'm lost without you as well. I don't even know how I made it this far without you encouraging me and cheering me on. I need you." She buried her head in his chest with a soft expression on her face. Ash had once again wrapped his arms around her hourglass figure, while rubbing her back softly.

The two stayed like that for what seemed like hours as the darkness of the night soon came over them. Ash was the first to pull back and he stared at May's face, which was beautiful in his eyes and she seemed to be a bit red in the face but he brushed the thought off and led her to that same boulder he was just occupying before she arrived.

"Pikachu!" she exclaimed loudly. The 'wild' pikachu looked up, as did Ash's. May held out her arms prompting the 'wild' one to jump up and embrace the trainer happily. Both Ash and his own Pikachu were both surprised by this sudden turn of events as May held the bow wearing Pikachu close to her chest.

"So that's your Pikachu?" Ash asked, prompting her to nod and look down at the grinning mouse. May's Pikachu jumped to the ground and began to snuggle with Ash's Pikachu once more. May looked to Ash who was also staring at the lovestruck pokémon. Ash merely shrugged and sat down on the boulder with May close behind.

"You're back. But I thought you had left for Johto." He started as he stared at the stars up above him. May took a seat and began to look out into the never ending void of space while taking in a slow breath.

"Yeah, it's a really long story though. I was on the ship and it wasn't schedule to arrive back in Johto for at least two days so I sat there waiting. As soon I was about to go to my cabin, there was a commotion on deck and out of the kitchen came this wild Pikachu with a mustard bottle in its mouth. Two staff members chased it all the way to the railing where I was standing. Apparently the Pikachu wasn't watching where it was going and slipped off the edge, landing into the water, just as we were a safe distance away from the port." She paused before continuing.

"I ran to the edge and noticed the poor thing drowning so I did the dangerous thing and dived in, in order to save it. I reached to shore with the pokémon clutched tightly in my arms as it struggled to breathe. Since there wasn't a pokémon center nearby, I had to relay on my breeding skills and nurse the pokémon back to health and also keep myself from getting sick, due to the fact that I was wet and so were all my sets of clothes." She sniffled slightly and began to rub her nose a bit.

"Heh, you've been hanging around me too much. Wait, you're not sick are you?" he asked her worriedly. She looked at him with eyes full of shame.

"I tried not to get sick. But staying up all night making sure Pikachu got better and with my clothes and things being wet, there was no way out of it." She protested.

"Oh May. At least it's not too bad." He smiled while taking her hand in his own and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah I guess. You know Ash, you must've really missed me these past few months huh?" she grinned at him sweetly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You have no idea. Don't laugh but I started missing you after you left Kanto. It felt like a part of me was…gone." He admitted truthfully.

"Aw! That is so sweet!" she hugged him tightly from the side with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"It is?" he asked her confused.

"Well, yeah. That's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me and you've always said nice things Ash." She looked up at him with a smile.

"I'm glad. So…exactly how much of me talking did you hear?" he asked her nervously.

"I heard enough. Enough to convince myself that…I shouldn't have left when I did. I guess I felt like I needed to follow my rivals in order to be successful but I barely got those three ribbons on my own. In the end, it was my pokémon that kept me going strong." She confessed. He nodded at her words and turned his attention towards the pokémon below. They were resting peacefully, content at their feet. He smiled down at them then turned to the girl beside him who was yawning.

"Tired?" he asked. She nodded and continued to let her head rest on his shoulder. He smiled and placed an arm around her shoulder and let his head fall on hers, taking in the smell of her chestnut brown hair.

* * *

**A/N**:The end! I sincerely hope you enjoyed it! The next one will be Pearlshipping (Dawn & Ash) after that it'll probably be Red & Blue (Momo…?). Give me some themes to work with! Otherwise the updates will take a lot longer than I want them to. You know with school ending and stuff finals, tests, and all kinds of other crap, I'll be swamped with work and won't have time to write. Just a fair warning to you all. As always, thanks for reading!


	8. Sorry: Pearl

**A/N:** Hi! Hi! How's it going? I'm late, I know but I'm trying to finish so I updated. As promised this one will be Pearlshipping! Also, next chapter (upon request) will be Luckyshipping. That is the last request that I'm doing. There will be two more chapters after that and the pairings have already been set so I can fire these out quicker. The collection will, unfortunately, end after that. But not officially so I won't mark it as complete. If I get a PM or something from someone asking for a story then I'll probably update, but my attention will be elsewhere.

Spikes3: That was one of my favorite parts too. I think the while falling asleep in each other's arms is a nice touch to any story. Thanks for the review!

Ability Write KK: I thought it would be neat of May had a Pikachu that liked Mustard like Pikachu likes ketchup. Plus I've never seen it used before so what the heck. Anywho, I've already got your Luckyshipping one half through. Expect it soon! Thanks for reading!

SparklyCloudsofDreams: Yep, that was part two. I'm glad you liked and I hope you'll like this one, even though it is shorter than the last one. Thanks for your review!

Without further ado, I don't own pokémon so enjoy!

**

* * *

Incase You Missed It**, a Collection of Pokémon One-Shots

Chapter 8

**Title**: Sorry!

**Pairing**: AshxDawn, Pearlshipping.

**Theme**: Forgiveness

**Summary**: Dawn keeps messing up and messing up. The whole 'No worries,' isn't really working out all too well. But Ash is somehow managing to cope while being the very reason that she keeps apologizing. Collection of one-shots. Pearlshipping.

* * *

"Sorry!" the girl shouted. She immediately rushed over to the fallen boy to assess his injuries. They were minimal so there was nothing to worry about. And Dawn, being true to her trademark phrase, tried not to. Ash stood slowly as he picked himself up from the ground. That was the _fifth_ pokéball that had hit him in the forehead.

"Heh, it's all right Dawn. Uh, why don't we call it a day? Maybe I can keep my head…" he whispered the last part. Dawn sighed and collected her dropped items. They had been practicing on the art of throwing pokeballs for hours. Every time Dawn threw one, they always seemed to land on Ash's head. She couldn't count how many bruises he had. Pokeballs were not soft at all.

They were just outside Sunyshore City when they decided to stop and train. Funny thing about it, it had been all Ash's idea. Still, Dawn felt bad about the pain she had inflicted upon the boy. Maybe…maybe this was karma for something wrong he had done.

'_But Ash's doesn't do any bad things. I can't even imagine him doing anything wrong.'_ She thought to herself. It was true. Ash was always kind-hearted and never turned away from someone in need. _'That's just how he is.'_

"Hey Ash?" she started, a thought crossing her mind. He turned around, giving her a knowing glance. "Why were we throwing pokeballs anyway? I mean I know I hit you a few times…

"A few…?"

"But I know how to throw one." She explained. Ash sighed, rubbing the sore spots on his head.

"It's not that you don't know how to throw one, Dawn. The way you throw it can help in your appeals." He said. Dawn shrugged and continued walking with him back to camp. Due to the sense of danger, the pokémon opted to stay with Brock while they trained.

"We're back!" Ash called into the clearing.

"Hey guys, how'd the—whoa Ash! Why's your forehead all…red?" Brock asked, oddly scratching his head. The raven-haired boy sighed, sitting atop a log. Pikachu was instantly on his lap peering up at the crimson blob underneath his hat.

"From training." He said simply.

"O…kay? Say Dawn, you want to help with lunch?" Brock asked. She perked up and skipped over the brown-haired teen.

"Sure Brock. What can I do?" she asked. Brock stirred the soup in the pot one more time before he dipped a ladle in it and poured the contents into a bowl.

"Pass out the bowls please. And be careful because it's hot." Dawn nodded as Brock sat the bowl in her hands. She cautiously walked over to Ash.

'_Maybe,'_ she thought. _'This will take his mind off the pain in his head…'_ she nodded and was determined to make Ash feel better.

"Here you go Ash! Some nice, hot..!" And she tripped, causing the bowl to go soaring into the air right on Ash's lap where Pikachu had conveniently sidestepped. Ash let out an earsplitting scream as the hot soup landed on a sensitive spot. "…soup…" Dawn whispered silently as she got up from the ground and grabbed a towel from her bag.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Ash!" she apologized, hastily wiping the still hot soup from his pant legs.

"It's all right Dawn…" he said, trying to calm himself down. Dawn sighed once more, handing him the towel and retreating back over to Brock with the fallen bowl in her hands.

"What happened Dawn?" he asked, switching his gaze from her to Ash and back to her.

"I don't want to talk about it…" she murmured.

* * *

A few hours later, they arrived at a pokémon center where they could rest for the night. After the scene involving Brock and Croagunk, they retreated to the room for the night. Dawn was busy brushing her hair in the bathroom when Ash came in to brush his teeth. Dawn moved to the side so he could reach the sink. The red marks on his head were faint but still noticeably. Dawn finished her brushing and went to leave the bathroom but…

She forgot Ash was still in there and turned the lights off.

"Dawn!" he shouted. The sound of items crashing to the ground could be heard soon after. Dawn rushed inside and flicked the lights on to see Ash on the floor. The toothpaste container was in his hand while a line of toothpaste was seen in his hair as well as his pajamas. His toothbrush stuck oddly out of his mouth.

"O-oh, uhm…sorry Ash!" she said quickly as she grabbed a washcloth and started to clean him up. He sighed and stood, gently taking the cloth from the girl. He gave a small smile and tried to get as much as the paste off as he could.

"Well…this gives me an excuse to take a shower now." He shrugged. "It's all right Dawn." The blue-eyed girl looked astonished as she left the restroom.

"How can he keep forgiving me…" she said, asking no one in particular.

"That's just how Ash is now. In the past he probably would've gotten really upset. But he's mature now and I guess a better temper comes with the territory." Brock explained. Dawn nodded and hopped into bed, thoughts running through her mind.

'_It might also be the fact that Ash could never get mad at you. Not anymore.'_

The next day there were out on the road again. Dawn had found a strange berry bush and decided to pick some. She had given some to both Ash and Brock. Brock declined. But Ash, being the glutton that he is, took the berries happily.

Let's just say that they weren't safe.

"Gosh Ash, I'm sorry. I had no idea that the berry would make you break out like that…" Dawn apologized.

"It's fine Dawn. Sure it itches but I'll be okay." He grinned, pink blotches all over his face. It was like every time she looked at him she just felt guilty.

'_Why do I just keep messing up?'_ she sighed.

Just when her day couldn't get any worse, Team Rocket appeared out of nowhere and did the ever cliché act of taking Pikachu. Both Dawn and Ash whipped out their own pokémon to parry against the thieves.

Ash used Buizel while Dawn Ambipom.

"Buizel, use water gun!" Ash commanded.

"Ambipom, swift." Dawn added. While Buizel shot out a jet stream of water, stars flew from Ambipoms tail. However, the attacks collided and created a small cloud of smoke. Dawn gritted her teeth in angry.

Their attacks went on like that for awhile. Whatever attack Ash would dish out, Dawn would unintentionally ruin it. It got to the point where Ambipom ended up getting taken as well.

"No! Ambipom!" she shouted in protest. Dawn was getting frustrated, both with Team Rocket and herself.

'_I just can't do anything right!'_ she cried. Dawn pulled out another pokéball, this one belonging to Prinplup.

"Go Prinplup! Use Drill peck!" she shouted.

'_Please work! Please work!' _ she said to herself.

"Buizel, help Prinplup out and use Aqua jet!" Ash shouted as well. The two pokémon worked with each other's attacks and spun around one another and shot right through Team Rocket's machine, allowing Pikachu and Ambipom to escape.

Dawn raced forward and caught Ambipom in her arms, hugging it tightly.

"Let's finish this off with a thunderbolt, Pikachu!" Ash shouted, glad to be reunited with his ever faithful partner.

"PI-KA-CHU!" Streaks of lightning flew from the red patches from Pikachu's cheeks and connected with Team Rocket's machine, sending them flying.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ambipom." She said. Ambipom merely smiled. Dawn returned both Ambipom and Prinplup before turning to Ash who followed suit and returned Buizel.

"Uh, Ash? Look back when we were battling I-" she stopped mid sentence at the feel of pressure on her nose.

"It's all right Dawn." He grinned. Dawn furrowed her brows in confusion.

"B-But…! I just keep messing up!" she shouted in protest.

"Dawn, you can mess up all time and keep apologizing but I'll still forgive you no matter what. That's…that what you do for someone when you really care about them." He explained, staring her straight in the face.

"Ash…I—thank you." She beamed. Ash nodded with a smile.

They started walked back onto the main road, side by side with Brock slightly in front of them. Dawn gave Ash a sideward glance before he noticed her and she turned away, embarrassed. He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Dawn blushed deeper and was about to take another step forward when something caught her foot and caused her to fall. Ash had let go by then.

"Ah! Oof…ouch…!" she shouted. Dawn sat on her knees. She looked up to see Ash offering his hand to her with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Whoops! Sorry about that Dawn!" Dawn smiled as well, taking his hand in hers.

"It's all right, Ash."

**

* * *

A/N:** I know, not my best. It was so hard to think of a good theme though. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone with this. Please forgive me! Anywho, I'll try to update chapter 9 in the next week or so. Please be patient! Thanks for reading!

4 Sure!

R&R


End file.
